Matt Dunn
Matt Dunn is an e-wrestler who competes in Full Metal Wrestling. Pre-NEW/FMW An entertainer at heart. Matt started out working in a circus where he would walk tightropes and throw his body around with trapezes. However, he fell more than a few times (it is debatable whether this was purposeful for thrills or accidental,) and the circus let him go, considering him a liability. Matt is more interested in entertaining than anything else, and will often put his body on the line to do so. Matt Backstage Matt’s attitude backstage is varied, he has; hit on other wrestlers only to cover them in pink glitter shortly later, rigged up wrestlers lockers to project pudding at whoever opens it, filmed himself dressed as his opponents and put himself through a table to portray his opinion on their (lack of) skills, shipped a crate of teabags to a wrestler, gotten into brawls, cut people down with his witty (and often quite lengthy) vocal attacks and dubbed over a video of someone who attacked him to make it seem like they engaged in oral and anal sex with their dog then distributed this (on DVD) to everyone. The phrase ‘it needs to be Dunn,’ is usually uttered during or after these acts. A simple play on words that has become Matt’s catchphrase. This behaviour has landed him as either being very popular with certain wrestlers, or incredibly unpopular. It has resulted in several stitches for Matt, black eyes, threats at his life, an incredibly large dent in his bank account and having a note stapled to his back. Despite this, it is unlikely that this will deter Matt of his backstage behavior. New Era Wrestling NEW 2.1 Matt’s first match was a ten man, over the top rope, battle royal at NEW 2.1, featuring Hatchet, Herbs Vacation, Angel of Death, Pure Extremist, Adema Aeries, The Technician, Brody McBrayer, Protektor and Chris Kinning. Matt made it to the final three in this match; he also eliminated Angel of Death (with help from The Technician,) as well as superkicking Tech over the top rope later in the match. Matt was only eliminated from the match due to outside interference from FMW’s Dalby Sound and NEW’s Bobino, who clotheslined Matt over the top. Despite help from Protektor, Matt was eliminated. The same night, he was told he would be competing at the Circus Maximus pre-show. Matt also went on to form a tag team with Nick Lion after NEW 2.1, by the name of the British Lions. CM Pre-Show Matt's second ever match, and the biggest match of his wrestling career so far was the ten man elimination tag chamber match. He, Celt, PX, Hatchet and Matt Rodriguez faced up against Chrus Kinning, the Angel of Death Angelus, Bobino, Technician and Michael Sheppard. Matt went into the match unsure of how well they could work as a team, given the animosity between himself and the rest of his team, that consisted of opponents of his at NEW 2.1 or, in the case of the Celt, a man he had a very unstable relationship with backstage. Matt first entered the ring to fight against the Technician, to a great response to the crowd before the Celt tagged himself into the match. This left Matt on the sidelines until both the Celt and his brother, PX were eliminated, leaving Matt against a worn-out Technician and his focus for the match, Bobino. Tech shortly was eliminated as a result of a figure four leg lock, which left Matt and Bobino, who hit Matt with his 'Darwinism.' Matt went on to fight back with a series of suplexs, and despite several underhanded moves by Bobino, Matt managed to hit 'The New Shit' with his finisher, 'Somewhat Damaged,' and win the match. After this match, Matt would go about to claim to be the King of NEW to grate at the Celt's nerves, who had aligned himself momentarily with Adema Aeries to form Blood and Violence, would would no doubt meet with the British Lions at one point in the near future. Matt would also appear at Ringside for the NEHC match between Steven Taylor and the challenger, his partner, Nick Lion to the joy of the crowd. His role there was mostly superficial, posing in the ring before the match, high fiving Nick after taking the lead in the match, (the crowd had loved that.) When the Stallion had got on top of the match, Matt was instrumental in taking away the momentum by pulling down the top rope as Steven ran against it, causing him to fall to ringside. Nick went on to win the match and the title, when Jaro came down to ringside to interupt the British Lions celebration, giving Nick a choice; Nick and Matt were offered a contract for the main show, if Nick were to drop the title. The two have yet to decide on which course they will take. Wrestling Facts Theme Music *"Power Supply” by Anamanaguchi. (New Era Wrestling.) *”Bright Eyes” by Blind Guardian. (When in tag team action with Nick Lion.) *"Schwarze Sonne" by E Nomine. (Full Metal Wrestling.) Finishing Move Somewhat Damaged - Matt effectively bulldogs his opponent onto the top rope, whilst jumping in the air to bring his outside (often his left) leg down on the back of his opponents neck, sandwiching his opponents throat between his leg and the top rope. Signature Moves *'Collective Unconsciousness' – Matt only uses this move in matches where ultraviolent rules apply. Matt performs a suicide headbutt onto his opponent from the top rope, whilst holding a steel chair in front of his own face. *'Out Of Tune' – Matt plants a boot into the base of an opponent’s spine, whilst pushing both arms up against the socket of the shoulder. This move sets up his Snapping Strings. *'Snapping Strings' – Matt drop kicks his opponent in the base of the spine, whilst pulling his opponents arms towards him. This move follows on from his Out Of Tune. *'Black Tooth Grin' – Matt runs to an opponent tied up in the corner, and executes a foreward roll into a handstand. From the handstand he springs up, driving both of his heels into his opponents chin. *'Walking The Tightrope' – Matt walks along the top rope with an opponent’s wrist in hand, and then executes a diving hurricanrana. Movelist *Chops. *Super kick. *Straight punches. *Dropkick. *Enzuigiri *Cross body. *Scissor kick. *Kitchen sink. *Monkey flip. *Drop toehold. *DDT. *Suplex. *Snake eyes. *Spinebuster. *Powerbomb. *Standing hurricanrana *Fireman’s carry powerslam. *Superplex. *Diving bulldog. *Crippler Crossface. *Figure four leg lock. *Suicide dive. *Senton Bomb. *Missle dropkick. *Flying clothesline. (Kane.) *Double/Triple jump moonsault. *'And many more…' Style Matt mixes a range of high flying and technical techniques into his style so his opponents cannot guess his next move. Every now and again he will come out with what would be considered to be a ‘power’ move in desperation. Matt is a very able weapon user, and if matches allow, will not hesitate to use them. He favours steel chairs above all weapons and uses them incorporation with his Collective Unconsciousness/Double jump moonsault as well as to just beat people with. Matt is innovative enough to make use of any item at hand.